Das Todesserhandbuch
by insane songbird
Summary: Die wichtigsten Regeln direkt vom Lord. Was tun, wenn Muggel einen mit Darth Vader verwechseln? Wann eine Schutzbrille tragen? Antworten auf die Fragen, die ihr euch noch nie gestellt habt. Parodie Nur zum Lachen gut, aber dafür wirklich sehr gut!
1. Muggeltöten und der richtige Dresscode

A/N:Meine Muse hat mich angesprungen und mir diesen Mist ins Ohr geflüstert... Es ist nur zu einem Zweck gut: Lachen! Davon aber dafür recht viel. Viel Spaß.

Disclaimer: Die Idee von dunklen Lord, Todessern und Muggeln gehört ausschließlich J.K. Rowling, wer hätte das gedacht? Ich leih mir die Ärmsten nur aus, um mit ihnen zu Spielen und meiner kranken Fantasie ihren Lauf zu lassen... Geld verdiene ich nichts damit, wer wollte auch für so was bezahlen?

**Das Todesserhandbuch – die wichtigsten Regeln direkt vom Lord**

**1 Über das Töten von Muggeln**

Das Töten von Muggeln ist eine der häufigsten Aufgaben eines jeden Todesser. Vor allem, wenn es im Moment an größeren Aufgaben von oben mangelt, muss der Todesser von Welt seine Übung bewahren, indem er hier und da ein paar Muggel abschlachtet.

Doch trotz allem Spaß gibt es einige wichtige Regeln, die beim Muggeltöten dringend beachtet werden müssen.

**A. Das richtige Auftreten**

Das richtige Auftreten ist nicht nur für das Selbstwertgefühl eines jeden Todessers förderlich sondern auch in Imagefragen ein Muss. Denn was bringt es eine Geißel der Muggelwelt zu sein, wenn keiner dich genau zuordnen kann. Um vor dem Vorurteil des psychisch instabilen Einzeltäters geschützt zu sein, gilt es immer das typische Todesseroutfit zu tragen.

Dies besteht aus dem zeitlosen Schwarzen Umhang als Basiskleidungsstück, denn jeder weiß, dass schwarz immer in ist und sich Blutflecken daraus immer noch am besten entfernen lassen.

Je nach Geschmack kann können darunter

die weltmännische schwarze Anzughose für den politisch korrekten Todesser, der nur einmal einen kurzen Abstecher aus dem Büro macht, um dem Alltagsstress zu entfliehen

die stets geheimnisvoll und gleichzeitig sexy wirkende enge, schwarze Lederhose für Sie und Ihn, ein Highlight in jedem Kleiderschrank

die immer passende schwarze Jeans für jung und alt, nie aus der Mode, denn sie erfindet sich immer neu

oder eine absolut klassische schwarze Robe, das Basiskleidungsstück eines jeden Zauberers, das höchsten Tragekomfort und die größte Beinfreiheit bietet - Seien sie doch einmal ehrlich, wer mag es nicht eine laue Brise um die Beine wehen zu haben

kombinierbar mit jedem schwarzen Oberteil (z.B. Enger Rollkragenpullover – man muss ja zeigen, was man hat! -, Hemd etc.) getragen werden.

Zudem empfehlen sich schwarze Boots, die im besten Falle wasserfest (wirkt auch bei allen anderen Flüssigkeiten, wie z.B. Blut), trittsicher (man weiß ja nie, worauf man nach einem Schlachtfest ausrutschen kann) und stylisch perfekt auf das Outfit abgestimmt sein sollten.

De schwarze Umhang sollte unbedingt eine Kapuze haben. Denn auch bei Regen ist ein kleines Gemetzel ganz erfreulich.

Außerdem wirkt es besser, wenn man wie der Sensenmann persönlich daherkommt, und auch in Identifikationsfragen ist so ein großer schwarzer Schatten im Gesicht durchaus sinnvoll (Wer sieht sich schon gerne auf einem Polizeiplakat).

Wird die Kleiderordnung eingehalten, so fehlen nur noch eine aufrechte Haltung, eine tiefe bösartige Stimme, eine gruselige Beleuchtung (bevorzugt grün und blutrot) und die richtige Marschmusik für das optimale Ergebnis gegenüber einem jeden Muggel. Es werden vor allem Goth und Metal empfohlen, wie z.B. Rammstein.

WARNHINWEISE:

Trotz aller Arbeit an der angsteinflößenden Erscheinung gibt es immer Muggel, die entweder zu blöd sind, um ausreichend Angst zu haben, oder zu viele Horrorfilme im Muggelkino gesehen haben.

Hierzu gibt es einige auswendig zu lernende Standartantworten für die Häufigsten Verwechslungen:

Darth Vader: Ich bin zwar nicht dein Vater, aber den Hintern versohl ich dir trotzdem.

Der Sensenmann: Wie hättest du's denn gerne, längs oder quer geschnitten?

Domina: Tja, Kumpel, ich bin zwar scharf aber meine Orgasmen sind tödlich, Baby. (vor allem weiblichen Todessern empfohlen)

Der Typ vom Kostümverleih: Das einzige Kostüm, das du von mir kriegen kannst ist blutverschmierter Kadaver.

Der Weihnachtsmann: Willst du deine Geschenke jetzt oder erst nach ein paar Schmerzensschreien?

Hannibal Lector: Pech für dich, ich hab meinen Maulkorb vergessen.

Halloweenstreich: Süßer oder saurer Tod?

Was zum Teufel: Das kannst du ihn gleich selber fragen.

Der Screamkiller: Bist du noch Jungfrau? Dann wird sich das bald ändern.

Graf Dracula: Als ob dich jemand beißen wollte bevor er dich killt!

Beliebige Horrorfilmfigur: Sorry, deine Rolle wurde rausgeschnitten.

Falls eine andere Situation eintritt gilt die Devise ERST TÖTEN DANN FRAGEN.

**B. Warum man nie eine Muggelhausfrau in der Küche überfallen soll**

Die Muggel werden öfter unterschätzt. Vor allem die Hausfrauen sind eine besonders gefährliche Spezies. Es heißt nicht umsonst, dass 90 aller schweren Unfälle im Haushalt passieren.

Besonders die Küche ist hier als Zone mit Alarmstufe Rot zu versehen. Jetzt fragt sich bestimmt der eine oder andere gut ausgebildete Todesser, was ihm denn schon ernsthaftes in einer Muggelküche passieren könnte.

Es ist jedoch statistisch bewiesen, dass jährlich mehr Todesser in Muggelküchen verunglücken als bei allen anderen Aktivitäten zusammen.

Was aber macht eine Muggelküche so gefährlich?

Selbstverständlich gibt es einige durchaus offensichtliche Risiken:

Messer, Gabeln, Küchenbeile und anderes scharfes Besteck.

Aber auch ein Kaffeelöffel kann zu einer tödlichen Waffe werden, wenn die Muggelhausfrau ihn als Katapult für Nüsse oder gar gefährliche Geschosse, wie Marmelade, benutzt.

Marmelade ihrerseits, ebenso wie Erdnussbutter, Butter, Gelle, Sahne u.ä. ist besonders heimtückisch. Sie sieht nicht gefährlich aus, kann allerdings richtig benutzt zu schweren Verletzungen führen.

Die Gefahren sind mannigfaltig. Die oben genannten Substanzen können im Kontakt mit den Augen zu Zielerfassungsunfähigkeit führen. Wenn mit Stückchen versetzt kann es auch zu einer schwereren Verletzung der Augen kommen. Im Fall von fruchtsäurehaltigen Mitteln (obsthaltig), kann es vereinzelt auch zu Verätzungen kommen.

Bei Kontakt sofort die AUGEN AUSSPÜHLEN.

Allerdings können die selben Substanzen auch zur indirekten Kriegsführung genutzt werden. Egal was passiert, BEHALTEN SIE STETS DEN BODEN IM AUGE!

Er könnte durch Kontaminierung mit Marmelade etc. rutschig sein. (Hierzu bitte Kleidervorschriften beachten)

Dies kann auch durch Spülmittel, Torte, Öl, M&Ms, Windeln, Katzenfutter, Milch oder ähnliches ausgelöst werden.

Ebenfalls gilt NICHTS TRINKEN UND ESSEN.

Es könnten Rattenköder, Tierfutter, Bittermandeln (blausäurehaltig!) oder mit Entkalker versetztes Wasser sein. Muggel haben mehr Giftstoffe in der Küche, als man denkt.

Höchste Vorsicht gilt auch bei Einrichtungsgegenständen. Eine Heiße Herdplatte sorgt für böse Verbrennungen (Feuerfeste Roben erhalten sie als Sonderanfertigung bei Millicent McIntosh's Mean Male und Female Robe Market). Auch Küchengeräte, wie Mixer, Küchenmaschine und Toaster sind eine Gefahr für ihre Gliedmaßen und Robe gleichermaßen. ( Reamputationen: Dr. Friederich Friggles, St. Mungos)

Besondere Vorsicht lässt der gut vorbereitete Todesser bei glänzenden Oberflächen, wie Silbertabletts, Zerankochfelder, Edelstahlkühlschränke, etc. walten. Diese blenden nicht nur übermäßig, sie haben auch schon mehr als einen Fluch wieder auf den Todesser zurückgeworfen.

Bitte beachten sie auch, dass sich ein jeder Todesser auf plötzliches DUCKEN gefasst machen muss, sobald er eine Muggelküche betritt. Ein Schrank voller Teller, Tassen oder Gläser kann schnell als Munitionslager für ein weitgestreutes Sperrfeuer dienen. Extrem gefährlich sind auch Glasflaschen, die nicht nur ebenso gut treffen, wie ein Klatscher, sondern dann auch noch eine erhöhte Rutschgefahr herbeiführen.

Die Hauptempfehlung betreffend Muggelküchen lautet daher NICHT BETRETEN. Wenn doch, dann nur mit Schutzbrille, Schild, feuerfester Robe und rutschfesten Boots.

- to be continued -

Das war Kapitel eins, nicht sehr lang aber viel länger kann man sich auf so eine Parodie sowieso nicht konzentrieren. Ich hoffe es hat gefallen und ich stehe gerne für Anregungen und Reviews zur Verfügung.

Ich weiß nicht, wie's euch geht, aber mir hat's Spaß gemacht. Bye

sich verkrümelt


	2. Muggelkinder

Hi, ich wieder, das Handbuch wird immer länger und hat viel anklang gekriegt, viiiielen Dank!

alle Kommischreiber knuddelt

**C. Muggelkinder**

Nach der Warnung vor Muggelküchen mag nun wohl der eine oder andere Todesser auf die Idee gekommen sein sich der Hausfrau abzuwenden und dem wehrloseren Muggel zuzuwenden: dem Muggelkind.

Dieser Wunschvorstellung muss nun leider ebenfalls der Gar aus gemacht werden. Muggelkinder sind GEMEINGEFÄHRLICH!

Muggelkinder sind in allen Größen, Formen und Farben erhältlich.

Hierbei gilt: Kleiner heißt nicht ungefährlicher!

Muggel entbehren nämlich im Gegensatz zu Zaubererfamilien der für uns nicht mehr wegzudenkenden Hauselfen. Das bedeutet, dass Fütterung und Windelwechseln bei Säuglingen eine manuelle Angelegenheit ist und deshalb nicht so konsequent durchgeführt wird, wie ein Todesser es gewohnt ist.

Nehmen sie Kinder mit einer weißen Plastik-Papier-Hose nicht auf den Arm! Sie könnten lecken.

Seien sie gefasst auf Spuckattacken mit Babybrei oder den unheilvollen Geruch nach einer alten Kloake.

Denken sie immer daran, dass Muggelkinder disziplinloser nicht sein können, und besorgen sie sich vor einer solchen Mission um jeden Preis Ohrstöpsel, da die hochfrequenten Schreie eines Muggelbabys schwere Hörschäden hervorrufen können. Fledermäuse und Hundepfeifen sind dagegen Weisenkinder!

Betreten sie nur in Notfällen die Muggelkinderzimmer und achten sie auf ihre Schritte. Es gibt kein Muggelkinderzimmer, dessen Boden nicht mit tödlichen Fallen, wie Murmeln, elektrischen Eisenbahnen, Matchbox Autos, Barbiekleidern, Knete, Rollschuhen oder anderen bösartigen rutschigen „Spielsachen", gespickt ist.

Es wird empfohlen sämtliche Elektrogeräte in einem Muggelkinderzimmer sofort außer Gefecht zu setzen. Die Lärmbelästigung durch „CD-Player", „Fernseher" und „Computer" kann einem Todesser schnell zum Verhängnis werden, vor allem, da einige dieser Geräte zusätzlich noch grausame Lichteffekte hervorrufen können, die das Zielen im Raum unmöglich machen.

Auch bei Kindern im fortgeschrittenen Alter, die nicht mehr mit die mörderischen „Spielsachen" hantieren, gilt Vorsicht!

Viele der Jugendlichen sind bereits in jungen Jahren verdorben und durchaus gewaltbereit. Durch Filme, Kino und andere Muggelerfindungen, deren ursprünglicher Zweck noch immer völlig im Dunkeln liegt, sind diese kleinen wandelnden Zeitbomben derart abgestumpft, dass sie Blut und Tod als allgegenwärtig sehen.

Jeder Todesser weiß natürlich, dass sie damit absolut richtig liegen, jedoch ist es von Vorteil den Feind in einer Sicherheit zu wiegen die so nicht existiert, aber ein argloses Opfer aus ihm macht.

Solche Risikoteenies sind in der Regel mit geschultem Auge leicht zu erkennen.

Charakteristische Merkmale sind:

Herumlungern auf Straßen in Großstädten nach Mitternacht

Aufhalten in großen Gruppen (Gangs) in Hinterhöfen

Tragen von einheitlichen Stirnbändern oder ähnlichem als Mitgliedszeichen von solchen „Straßengangs"

Zitat: „Was glotzt'e denn so blöd?"

Zitat: „Ey, Alter, willst'e Stress oder was?"

Glatze

Drohen mit der „Wumme / Knarre / Schießeisen / Pistole usw." ( All diese Bezeichnungen stehen für Muggel Feuerwaffen)

Anpöbeln von Passanten

Das versuchte Handeln mit „Stoff"

Auffällige Körperbemalung („Tattoos"), vornehmlich mit Totenköpfen oder ähnlichem und Schriftzügen, die Kosenamen beinhalten, wie z.B. „Bad Dog", „Hell's Angels" usw.

Vermeiden Sie unbedingt größere Gruppen von Jugendlichen auf der Straße oder vor einem Kino (vor allem nach Vorführungen von Horrorfilmen).

Es gilt für alle Personen, die irgendwie den beschriebenen Merkmalen entsprechen ERST TÖTEN, DANN FRAGEN!

Physisch ungefährlicher aber vom psychischen Effekt nicht zu unterschätzen ist die Fraktion der „Tussen" und „Schnippelschnepfen".

Diese äußerst hinterhältige Untergattung der Frau ist vor allem im Alter von 13 bis 23 anzutreffen. Im offenen Gelände treten sie meist im Rudel auf und gehen auf die Jagd nach dem „gemeinen Macho", der als natürlicher Begleiter der Tussie und Schnippelschnepfe zählt.

Zu erkennen sind sie sehr einfach an folgenden Indizien:

Wasserstoffblondiertes Haar

Extrem tiefer Ausschnitten gepaart mit zu breit geratenem Gürtel, auch Rock genannt

Freiliegende Nierengegend

Zwei bis drei Zentimeter Makeup-Schicht

Eine künstlich um rund eine Oktave erhöhte Stimme

Pausenloses Gegacker

Dreifarbig lackierte, extralange, künstliche Fingernägel

Zehnzentimeter hohe Pfennigabsätze an weißen Stiefeln, in denen sie nicht gehen können

Eine Zigarette in der Hand

Eine zu kleine Nase

Die Gefahren bei dieser Gattung liegen vor allem an bleibenden Schäden im Bereich des Hörzentrums des Gehirns, ausgelöst durch Dauerbeschallung im 70 Dezibel-Bereich.

Aber auch die Langzeitwirkung der Sinnlosigkeit des Seins, die einen jeden Menschen befällt, sobald er erkennt, dass es keine Existenzbegründung für diese Lebensart gibt, ist eine grausame Art des Wahnsinns.

St Mungos berät daher gerade darüber, ob es nicht vielleicht einen Flügel einrichten soll für Muggelschädigungen.

Es wird dringendst geraten sich den Tussen und Schnippelschnepfen ausschließlich mit Ohrenstöpseln oder für Presslufthammer zugelassene Schallschutzohrenschützer zu nähern. Todesser mit Lolitakomplex sollten dringend den Umgang mit ihnen völlig meiden.

Zuletzt darf man vor dem wohl grausamsten Subjekt dieses Kapitels nicht Halt machen:

Dem „Abiturienten"!

Der Abiturient ist der heimtückischste aller Muggeljugendlichen. Man erwartet von ihm auf den ersten Blick keine große Bedrohung, worin auch seine größte Stärke liegt.

Es gibt ihn in allen Konfektionsgrößen, Farben und Formen. Er wirkt gebildet und perfekt sozialisiert, jedoch ist dies nur eine Fassade des schönen Scheins. Denn der Abiturient ist eine grausame Rasse, die vor Besserwisserei nicht zurückschreckt.

Die Auswirkungen eines Wortgefechts mit diesem Typ eines Teenies hat schon schlimmere Nebenwirkungen gezeigt als der Cruciatus-Fluch.

Todesser, die von solchen Auseinandersetzungen leben zurückkehrten, sind nun Dauergäste in St Mungos.

Sie behaupten, dass es Magie und Zauberer nicht gäbe, beziehen sich auf wahnwitzige physikalische Gesetzte, behaupten sogar, dass die Schwerkraft es nicht zulasse auf Besen zu fliegen und rezitieren seltsame Mathematische Formeln, wie die Keppler'sche Fassregel (was auch immer es ist).

Aus geheimen Quellen hat der Lord erfahren, dass dies an dem fundierten Halbwissen der Abiturienten liegt. Sie haben Unmengen an nutzlosem Material gesammelt und gespeichert. In Diskussionen wird es dann dazu eingesetzt das Weltbild des Gesprächspartners zum Einsturz zu bringen und ihn damit in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Diese psychologische Kriegsführung wurde im letzen Jahrhundert vor allem in Baden-Württemberg und Bayern perfektioniert und durch einen der gefährlichsten Geheimbunde Europas in geheimen Menschenversuchen getestet: dem „Kultusministerium"

Sobald ein Abiturient Luft holt und zu reden beginnt TÖTEN SIE UNVERZÜGLICH!

Okay, das war dann mal der zweite Teil vom Handbuch.

Ich hoffe, keiner fühlte sich beleidigt. Bin selbst baldige (2006) Abiturientin aus Baden.

Als Nächstes kommen Senioren, Rentner und Senilität!

Danke an alle, die das hier lesen.

Ich freue mich über jeden Kommi!

Ciao, eure Birdie


	3. Greise, Omas und tödliche Plätzchen

Ich nehme gerne alle Inspirationen an. Zum Beispiel habe ich einen sehr netten Hinweis bekommen, dass ich immer vergesse die Anrede „Sie" großzuschreiben. Das habe ich hier jetzt korrigiert (Hoffe ich habe alle gefunden) g. Ich habe zwar mit meiner Beta (die Germanistik studiert und alles von mir betat außer dem hier...) ein ausführliches Gespräch über die Rechtschreibreform gehabt und wir haben uns nicht einigen können, ob man das immer noch groß schreibt oder nicht, aber da man seit einem Monat auch Du im Brief wieder groß schreiben darf, müsste es gehen. Ich hab's halt mal gemacht.

Fazit: ich lese und achte Kommis, also her damit!

Kapitel 3:

**Greise, Omas und tödliche Plätzchen**

Wenn Sie, werter Leser und Todesserkollege, nun meinen auf alle erdenklichen Gefahren eines Einsatzes für unseren hohen Meister bestens vorbereitet zu sein, so muss der unbekannte, Sie-wissen-ganz-genau-wem-treue, Autor ihnen diese Illusion nun leider zum wiederholten Male rauben.

!Denn es geht immer noch schlimmer!

Der gemeine Muggel hat nämlich bereits einen neuen Trumpf in der Tasche: Die ob des Verfalls der Gesellschaftsstruktur und der aufkommenden „Sargform" der Gesellschaftspyramide unserer westlichen Einsatzländer stark wachsende Population der im Volksmund als „die Alten" bezeichneten Personen über 60.

Für sie haben die Muggel eine ganze Reihe eigener Bezeichnungen. (Hinweis des Lords: Je mehr Namen, desto gefürchteter.) Hier eine Auswahl die nach ihrem Gutdünken jederzeit erweitert werden kann:

Omas

Opas

Greise

Alte Jungfern

CDU-Wählerschaft

Rentner

Pensionäre

Krankenhausfinanziers

Pflegefälle

Alzheimerpatienten

Medikamententestgruppe

die Ollen

Tattergreise

Großeltern

Wangenkneifer

Sozialhaushaltsvernichtungsmaschinen

Mumien

Usw.

Der Durchschnittsrentner wird in der Regel von seinen jüngeren Artgenossen unterschätzt. Er genießt sogar den unbestrittenen Vorteil der Mitleidsmasche. Wenn er sich bedrängt oder genervt fühlt, so setzt der überreife Muggel auf die Hilfsbereitschaft seiner verklärten und durch gezieltes Jammern und perfekt gestreute Fehlinformationen irrgeleiteten Umwelt. Die angebliche Hilflosigkeit kann dem Greis bei einem Angriff zum größten Vorteil gereichen.

Daher gilt für den besonnenen Todesser: Sie sind noch viel SCHLIMMER als sie aussehen. Mitleid ist TÖDLICH!

Allerdings verfügen alte Muggel neben diesen passiven Angriffsmechanismen, die sie sehr bevorzugen, da dann andere ihre Drecksarbeit verrichten und zu ihnen keine Spur führt, auch über diverse aktive Aggressionspotentiale.

Merken Sie sich unbedingt: Muggel über 60 zählen zu den AM SCHWERSTEN BEWAFFNETEN ARTEN DER WELT!

Sie haben die wohl höchste Rate an Jägern und Waffenbesitzern (um über Muggelwaffen aufgeklärt zu sein, beachten Sie das vorherige Kapitel). Doch auch hier gilt: Je subtiler, desto gefährlicher.

Das „Förderungsprogramm-für-Muggelagentenausbildung-und-geheime-Truppenversorgung", kurz FMGT – eine der wohl schlimmsten Plagen, denen sich der Lord seit langem in einem heroischen, opferreichen Krieg entgegenstellt – sorgt für die stetige Versorgung der Rentner mit ihrer Tödlichen Ausrüstung.

Unter dem Deckmantel von sogenannten "Versicherungen", wie z.B. der

- DEVK (Deutscher Eingetragener Verband für Killer)

- DAK („Der Alte Killer")

- Allianz (Allianz für die Versorgung mit Kampfstoffen)

- R+V (Reserve und Versorgung)

uva. werden die „Attentäter in Stützstümpfen" gegen eine geringe Beteiligung mit ihren mörderischen Waffen versorgt.

Für diese gibt es verschiedene Kategorien:

Arzneimittel:

Als Arzneimittel oder auch Medikamente getarnt werden bestimmte Giftstoffe ausgegeben, die die Muggel entweder direkt beim Tränkemeister, umgangssprachlich auch „Apotheke" tituliert, oder nach einem Besuch beim Giftmischer und Giftstoffzuweiser höchst persönlich, auch Arzt/ Doktor/ Mediziner genannt, erwerben können.

Diese unter dem Vorwand der persönlichen Nutzung erlangten Stoffe sind gefährliche biologische und chemische Substanzen, die je nach Darreichungsform bei Kontakt, Nahrungsaufnahme oder Injektion einen unvorhersehbaren, sogar tödlichen Effekt hervorrufen können. Nur der kleine aber wichtige Hinweis, der solchen Mitteln beigefügt wird, um die Killer selbst vor derartigen Qualen zu warnen, mit dem Wortlaut: „Bei Risiken und Nebenwirkungen fragen Sie ihren Arzt oder Apotheker" lässt die verheerenden Folgen eines solchen Anschlages ahnen.

Greise bewahren diese Stoffe in der Regel in einem mit Wochentagen beschrifteten Behälter auf, den sie nutzen, um eine Eigeneinnahme der Stoffe vorzutäuschen.

Wenn Sie eine kleine Schachtel mit buntem Design und seltsamem fremdklingendem Aufdruck sehen, NICHT ANFASSEN und den gesicherten Rückzug antreten!

Beispiele hierfür sind:

Aspirin

Paracetamol

Klosterfrau Melissengeist

Cortison

Insulin

Antistax

Und andere.

Die weiblichen Assassine werden versuchen ihnen Gebäck oder etwas zu Trinken anzubieten. Nehmen Sie es nicht an, Sie wären nicht der erste Tote auf Grund von giftigen Keksen!

Gehhilfen

Denken Sie Alte Muggel sind gebrechlich, da sie immer Gehstöcke oder Krücken mit sich herumtragen?

FALSCH!

Diese massiven und nicht zu unterschätzenden Knüppel dienen nämlich zu aller letzt dem unterstützen der Gehleistung ihres Besitzers. Sondern wirken als jederzeit verfügbare Waffe. In Gefahrensituationen werden sie ohne Zögern als gefährliche Hiebwaffe eingesetzt.

Wenn Sie einen Greis töten wollen gilt: Zuerst ENTWAFFNEN!

Es gab schon einige Fälle, in denen der Todesser schon beim ersten Schlag seinen Zauberstab verlor. Die Beileidskarten, die ihre Familien erhielten, waren kein großer Trost.

Das selbe gilt für die Handtaschen der „älteren Damen". Kein Todesser - nicht einmal eine Todesserin – kann ahnen, was sich in den Untiefen dieser Waffenarsenale versteckt... Es gab bereits mehrere wagemutige Aufklärungsmissionen zur Erforschung dieser geheimsten der geheimen Zonen. Sie kamen alle nicht zurück.

Einige Augenzeugen berichteten allerdings, dass bei Zeiten sogar kleine haarige Tiere aus den Taschen hervorkamen, die mit Namen, wie Fiffy oder Darling, entfernt an Hunde erinnerten, allerdings vom Aussehen her eher frisierten Ratten oder hochgezüchteten Hamstern glichen. Diese Wesen gelten als besonders aggressiv und bissig.

Ein Avada Kadavra wird empfohlen.

Doch die wohl gefährlichste Waffe der Alten ist noch immer die „Senilität".

Die Senilität, auch als Alzheimer beschrieben, ist eine spezielle Ausprägung der psychologischen Kriegsführung die ein langes Spezialtrainingsprogramm erfordert.

Hierbei simulieren die geübten Senilen einen Gedächtnisverlust bzw. die Zurückversetzung in ihre jüngeren Jahre, bei der sie unregelmäßig zwischen den Zeiten springen. Sie identifizieren eingefleischte Todesser in voller Montur als Freunde oder Verwandte und schwelgen in Erinnerungen.

Lassen Sie sich nicht darauf ein! Es ist ein böööööses Spiel.

Dem Lord sind Fälle bekannt, bei denen es bei Todessern ob dieser Behandlung zu Nervenzusammenbrüchen oder – noch viel schlimmer – zu Mitleidsanfällen gekommen ist. Diese Kollegen mussten ihrer Pflichten entbunden und teilweise sogar in St. Mungos eingeliefert werden.

Wenn Sie den Beginn eines solchen Angriffs bemerken und es ist noch nicht zu spät, so schalten Sie den Aggressor unverzüglich aus!

Im Allgemeinen gilt: NICHT ZUHÖREN, NICHTS ESSEN, SOFORT ELIMINIEREN.

Nun, im nachhinein scheinen die Muggelmänner (zwischen 25 und 60) wohl bei weitem am ungefährlichsten zu sein... ODER?

...to be continued...

So, das war dann wohl dieses Kap! Hat's gefallen? Dann bitte ich um Kommis süchtig ist.

Danke schon im Voraus.

Ich hoffe, dass sich die Fehler in Grenzen halten, aber ich hatte heute den Fehlerteufel im PC und musste ständig korrigieren und die FF ist ja schließlich ungebetat! (warum... keine Ahnung... e-mail-Faulheit oder so.)

Noch ein bissl Werbung von mir über mich: seit kurzem ist ein Oneshot von mir draußen, weil ich fand, dass es doch erbärmlich aussieht, wenn ich eine ganze Fic on habe, wo ich doch eigentlich recht viel schreibe... Es ist auch ziemlich lustig, auch wenn es hier niemals rankommt. Heißt: „Hogwarts Klassentreffen" und es geht um das 15jährige Klassentreffen und wie Draco und Harry reichlich besoffen ein Schwätzchen halten... Es ist vielleicht nicht jedermanns Geschmack, weil es nämlich andeutungsweise Slash enthält, aber wer jetzt Lust bekommen hat es zu lesen, soll das bitte tun und reviewen.

Viele Liebe Grüße an alle Leser, vor allem die Kommischreiber.

Eure Birdie!

P.S. Das Nächste Kap... was mach ich denn da? Männer...was kann man mehr dazu sagen...


	4. Männer

Ich weiß, es ist irgendwie blöd, dass die Unterpunkte, die ich immer vor die Überschriften setzte immer eins weiter sind, als die Kapitelanzahl... aber das war, weil ich im ersten zwei Punkte hatte und damals (im Gedanken, dass eh keiner mehr lesen will!) nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte. Tja, aus Fehlern muss man lernen und ihr müsst wohl damit leben. Dann viel Spaß mit dem neuesten vom Neusten... vorerst.

Ich hab mich doch so gefreut auch eine männliche Leserschaft anzusprechen und daher musste ich auch dieses Thema einmal behandeln. Die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel kommen zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt, versprochen.

Sorry, dass ich so ewig gebraucht hab, aber ich mach grade mein Abi und musste einen Haufen Abizeitungsberichte und so fertig stellen. Außerdem kam ich mir so unlustig vor. Aber ich verspreche euch, dass ich mich wirklich ranzuhalten versuche.

Dieses Kap ist wie immer aus Leservorschlägen entstanden. Heute waren es meine zwei treuen Leser Sotek, HorusDraconis und noch Yui-sama. Euch widme ich das Kapitel hofft, dass sie niemand vergessen hat und ich knuddel alle Leser, die ein Kommi hinterlassen haben. Die andern kriegen hiermit einen Gruß, wer mehr Zärtlichkeiten will muss schon einen Kommi schreiben g.

Wie immer ist das alles pure Parodie und keiner sollte sich beleidigt fühlen... Übrigens ist mir grade erst aufgefallen, dass ich verpeilt hatte, das hier hochzuladen, obwohl ich es schon länger hier hab... Kommt davon, wenn man mehrere Seiten auf einmal hat und die Sachn versetzt macht...

Dafür gibt es das fünfte schon nächste Woche, als Entschädigung! Versprochen, es ist grade fertig geworden!

**Männer**

Wer hat einmal behauptet, die menschliche Rasse sei zivilisiert, friedliebend und im Herzen gut?

Das muss wohl irgend so ein religiöser Heini gewesen sein, den der Lord schon längst zu seinem eigenen Besten auf die nächste ebene seines Todes geflucht hat.

Jeder wirklich zivilisierte Mensch, also Zauberer, weiß es besser. Damit sie sich aber nicht mehr vor dem unbekannten Wilden fürchten müssen wird im Folgenden ein umfassendes Licht auf die urtümlichste, raueste und instinktgetriebenste Abart der Rasse Muggel geworfen: der Muggelmann!

Muggelfrauen sagen nicht umsonst immer mit einem großen Seufzen „MÄNNER!", wenn es um exzessives, lautes und rüpelhaftes Verhalten geht.

Im Gegensatz zu ihren heimtückischen Weibchen gehen diese nämlich mit einem absoluten Fehlen jeglicher Subtilität durch diese Welt. Im Groben kann man die Muggelmänner zwischen 20 und 60 in einige limitierte Gruppen einteilen, die natürlich auch Überschneidungen aufweisen:

5.1. Der gemeine Möchtegern

Der gemeine Möchtegern ist in der Regel einfach zu erkennen. Auch wenn der Todesser in seiner Basisausbildung keine erweiterte Muggelkunde hatte und daher keine besondere Kenntnis der Personentransportfahrzeuge, kurz „Autos" hat, ist das Möchtegern- Auto doch eines der eindeutigsten Anzeichen für dessen Besitzer.

Das Möchtegernauto ist in der Regel ein Opel Corsa, oder ähnliches ( kleines, altes, hässliches Gestell mit Räder) der mindestens eines der folgenden Kriterien erfüllt:

tiefergelegt, das bedeutet, dass der Boden des Fahrzeugs bei einem Bordstein am Boden schleift!

Sportauspuff, wodurch der Wagen im laufenden Zustand einen Heidenlärm erzeugt

Ästhetisch beleidigende Farbkombination der Karosserie, eine schwere Prüfung für das durchaus anspruchsvolle Auge des würdevollen Todessers, der selbstverständlich die Ausstellungen „Tötungskunst von Morgen", „Black is Beautiful - Trauermode für jede Gelegenheit" und „Geschmackvoll dienen" aus dem neuesten Sommerprogramm des dunklen Lords genossen hat.

Breitreifen, die über den Ratkasten hinausstehen. Hinweis: Dies ist die pure Einladung, da ein Zauber sehr einfach zu zielen ist!

Ein ohrenbetäubender Geräuschpegel verursacht durch eine schlecht eingebaute Soundanlage

Anfahren mit Quietschenden Reifen

Wackeldackel: Irritierende Hundepuppe in der Heckscheibe, die mit dem Kopf nickt

Oder Wackelelvis: Noch viel irritierendere Darstellung eines die Hüften schwingenden Mannes. (Ja, die Muggelmänner sind krank!)

Farbige Unterbodenbeleuchtung, um besser auf den Tank zielen zu lassen.

Plüschsitzbezüge(, muss man dazu noch etwas sagen?)

Nun, da der Möchtegern erfolgreich identifiziert wurde ist eine weitere Warnung eigentlich unnötig. Der Möchtegern an sich nämlich nicht gefährlich, solange er nicht in einer der nachfolgenden Männer-Untergruppen auftritt. Er besteht nur aus heißer Luft!

Doch bitte befolgen sie die Anweisung und löschen sie dieses Individuum aus, nicht um ihr Leben zu beschützen sondern auch die Zeit und Nerven ihrer Kollegen. Ersparen sie ihnen literarisch wertvolle Ergüsse, wie

Ey, Mann! Wo is mein Auto?

Alter, was glotzt'n so?

Boah Bunny, schieb mal dein hammergeiles Fahrgestell rüber (ausschließlich bei weiblichen Personen)

Ey, Alter, willste eins auf die Fresse?

Willste Schläge oda was?

Ich weiß wo sein Haus wohnt!

Ich weiß wo dein Auto sich parkt!

Pass bloß auf oder ich hol meine Brüda!

Usw.

5.2. Kampftrinker und Alphabetrülpser

Diese Sorte Muggel ist vor allem bei maskulin dominierten Massenveranstaltungen zu finden, wie Sportveranstaltungen und der Bundeswehr.

Sportveranstaltungen der Muggel sind vor allem Fußballspiele. Fußball selbst ist einfach zu verstehen und auch nicht sehr spannend. Sie glauben nicht, dass Massenveranstaltungen langweilig sein können? Dann stellen sie sich einmal Quidditch ohne Schnatz, ohne Besen, mit nur einem Ball, nur zwei Torringen und dafür je 11 Spielern pro Mannschaft vor.

Ja, die Herausgeber meinen das ernst! Muggel haben eben keine sehr hohen Ansprüche.

Seien sie sich einfach darüber im Klaren, dass es nicht nötig ist das Spiel zu können oder gar zu mögen, um die Spieler oder Fans zu töten. Solch ein Opfer würde selbst der Lord nicht fordern.

Was die Bundeswehr ist? Das ist eine berechtigte Frage. Offiziell ist das die Armee bestehend aus Freiwilligen Berufssoldaten und Wehrdienstleistenden.

Erstere sind leicht zu erkennen und wie alle anderen normalen Gegner einfach von der Bildfläche zu tilgen.

Die zweite Gruppe jedoch zählt zu den Kampftrinkern und Alphabetrülpsern. Es sind vom Staat eingezogene Kurzzeitsoldaten, die keinen wahren Zweck erfüllen und nur da sind, da sie ansonsten in Krankenhäusern oder Pflegeheimen hätten arbeiten müssen. Doch sie hatten zu viel Angst vor den älteren Muggeln (siehe Kapitel 4).

Die Kampftrinker und Alphabetrülpser sind einzeln recht einfach zu erledigende Zeitgenossen. Sie zeichnen sich aus durch ihre namensgebliche Trinkfestigkeit.

Das bevorzugte Getränk ist Bier und zwar in rauen Mengen. Leider hat das Muggelbier nichts mit dem Butterbier der Zauberergemeinschaft zu tun und besitzt neben einem höheren Alkoholspiegel (nicht so hoch, wie Feuerwhiskey!), der zu Orientierungslosigkeit, Übelkeit, Kopfschmerzen, manisch-depressiven Anfällen, Singattacken und Aggressivität führt, auch einen unangenehmen Geschmack, der die delikaten Geschmacksknospen eines jeden Todessern beleidigt.

Besonders auffällig ist das Verhalten des Kampftrinkers und Alphabetrülpsers in der Öffentlichkeit. Das Zerschmeißen brauner Flaschen, lautes Grölen unverständlicher Parolen oder stupider Songs, um sich oder die Sportler anzufeuern und schamloses Anbaggern offensichtlich nicht interessierter Muggelfrauen sind unverkennbare Merkmale dieser unflätigen Muggelrasse.

Wenn sie einem Kampftrinker und Alphabetrülpser alleine in freier Laufbahn begegnen, nutzen sie ihr seltenes Glück und spielen sie mit ihrem Opfer etwas bevor sie zum Töten kommen. Es lohnt sich. Es ist jedoch ein Regencape empfehlenswert, um den Körperflüssigkeiten und möglicherweise auch dem Mageninhalt keine Chance auf ihren Designerroben zu geben.

Die Chance ein Mitglied dieser Gruppe alleine zu treffen werden sie aber auch nur im äußersten Glücksfall haben, da diese Sorte Muggelmann hauptsächlich bei Massenveranstaltungen zu finden ist und sich auch dort gerne in Untergruppen aufteilt.

Hier hat der Herausgeber für sie einen exemplarischen Querschnitt dieser Untergruppen zusammengestellt:

Hooligans: Hooligans sind unangenehme Zeitgenossen. Optisch zeichnen sie sich vor allem durch Bomberjacken, geschorene Schädel und ungepflegte Kleidung aus. Sie schreien gerne Hassparolen (Nichts gegen Hassparolen, meine lieben Todesser, aber sie sollte schon den nötigen Stil haben!) und tragen meist Knüppel, Schlagringe und anderes mit sich herum, das gut zum Zusammenschlagen Andersgesinnter, Polizisten oder Passanten dient. Hooligans demolieren alles, was ihnen in den Weg kommt und suchen den Streit mit jedem. Jedoch gilt hier die Rudelregel: Alleine kneifen sie den Schwanz zusammen und rennen. Unser Rat: Töten sie den Lautesten zuerst und arbeiten sie sich in der Rangordnung nach unten!

Komasäufer: Die Komasäufer findet man nie ohne eine Flasche in der Hand. Sie begnügen sich neben Bier auch mit starken Mixgetränken. Bevorzugt trinken sie billigen Fusel, wie Weinverschnitt von Aldi (Muggeleinkaufskette) im Tetrapack für ca. 50 Cent, um diesen dann mit billigen Softdrinks zu mischen. Ihre Devise: Es muss nicht schmecken, Hauptsache es macht gut dicht! Ein besonderes Talent des Komasäufers ist es trotz mehrfachem Übergeben weiterzutrinken und in jeder Lebenslage an jedem erdenklichen Ort ungeachtet der Lautstärke zu schlafen und selbst noch morgens um fünf eine warme Mahlzeit zu sich nehmen zu können. Komasäufer sind laut und unappetitlich. Tun sie mit ihnen was sie wollen, solange ihr Magen das noch aushält!

Die größte Waffe der Kampftrinker und Alphabetrülpser ist der Ekeleffekt. Stählen sie ihren Magen und essen sie nicht vor einer Mission zu einem der genannten Sammelplätze.

Einmal im Jahr sammeln sich die Kampftrinker und Alphabetrülpser wie die Lemminge auf einer großen Wiese, genannt „Oktoberfest". Das ist für jeden Todesser die perfekte Gelegenheit auf schnelle Beute. Greifen sie zu!

Das ganze Jahr über ist Jagdsaison auf dem „Ballermann" (Portschlüssel liegt beim nächsten Unterhändler für sie bereit). Die Ureinwohner freuen sich über ihre tatkräftige Unterstützung beim Bekämpfen der Kampftrinker- und- Alphabetrülpser- Plage.

5.3. Heimwerker

Heimwerker sind hinterlistige Betrüger. Im Vergleich zu den Kampftrinkern und Alphabetrülpsern sind sie im Schnitt älter und deutlich freundlicher. Doch hier müssen wir eine Warnung aussprechen: LASSEN SIE SICH ZU NICHTS EINLADEN ODER ÜBERREDEN!

Das wäre der Anfang vom Ende. Heimwerker sein ist nämlich ansteckend. Bis jetzt ist es den besten Ärzten von St. Mungos noch nicht gelungen einen Impfstoff oder ein Heilmittel zu finden. Manche Todesser scheinen jedoch immun zu sein, doch man kann nie sicher sein.

Heimwerker tragen gerne große Schürzen, Schutzkleidung oder hantieren mit großen Gerätschaften herum, ohne eine Ahnung von deren Verwendung zu haben.

Es gibt verschiedene Ausprägungen des Heimwerkers:

Hobbykoch: Vor allem im Sommer am Grill zu finden. Nehmen sie sich in Acht vor wild umherspritzendem Spiritus, herumliegenden Fleischgabeln, heißen Metallteilen, glühender Asche, Feuer und natürlich dem Essen! Wenn es um Feuer geht waren Männer schon immer ihrem Ego unterlegen und versuchen das zu kontrollieren, was sie nicht einmal ohne Hilfe angezündet bekommen. Hinweis: Es geht in 90 der Fälle schief!

Der Pedant: Mancher Heimwerker ist ein Pedant, der jeden normalen Todesser mit seiner Perfektionsmasche und dem Psychoterror, den er damit auslöst, in den Tod treibt. Sie denken, sie hätten Disziplin? Schon mal ein Loch im Garten mit dem Geodreieck auf den Millimeter ausgemessen, um es nach Einbringen der Pflanze wieder zuzuschaufeln? Oder schon mal eine Mauer gemacht und den Mörtel mit dem Kaffeelöffel aufgetragen? Nein? Warten sie nur auf den Pedanten! Falls sie einem solchen Mann zum Opfer gefallen sind, melden sie sich bei der Selbsthilfegruppe „Es geht auch ungenau!" und lassen sie sich von Mitleidenden unter der Leitung einer professionellen Psychiatriehexe helfen.

Der Bastler: Der Bastler mag auf den ersten Blick ein recht angenehmer Zeitgenosse sein, doch er ist nicht ohne. Die Unprofessionalität des Bastlers ist kaum zu toppen. Er denkt alles sei mit Optimismus und einem Tritt zu reparieren. Halten sie sich nicht im Umkreis des Bastlers auf und pflegen sie Abstand zu Sägen, Motoren, Feuer, Bohrmaschinen, Betonmischern, selbstgebauten Gebäudeteilen und Fahrzeugen, elektrischen Rasenmähern und jeglichem anderen elektrobetriebenen oder potenziell gefährlichen Gegenstand.

Beim Heimwerker gilt: KEIN RISIKO EINGEHEN! Lassen sie sich auf nichts (und wir meinen NICHTS!) ein und bei jeglicher Einladung zu einer der genannten Aktivitäten wäre es ratsam die entsprechende Person schnellstmöglich über den Jordan zu schicken.

Schwule

Auch wenn manch einer jetzt Beschwerde einreichen möchte, da Schwule nicht zu Männern zählen würden, muss dem die Redaktion doch vehement wiedersprechen. Die Definition des Mannes ist nämlich rein anatomisch bedingt!

Schwule mögen harmlos sein, doch das kommt auf den Blickwinkel an:

Frauen sollten sich aus ihrem direkten Umfeld zurückziehen, wenn sie nicht an schweren Depressionen leiden wollen und Sätze, wie „Warum sind alle guten Männer schwul?", vermeiden wollen.

Streng heterosexuelle Männer sollten sich vor dem täglichen Terror einer jeden Frau rüsten, da sie es nicht gewohnt sind dauernd angemacht zu werden. Außerdem sollten sie darauf gefasst sein, dass es Männer gibt, die sich nicht über Quidditch unterhalten sondern über die 3 Ms: Männer, Mode und Musicals. Zusätzlich erträgt manch ein heterosexueller Mann den Anblick von engen Hosen und rosa Muscelshirts nicht ohne Alpträume.

Das hat schon so manchen Mann fertiggemacht!

Nicht ganz so sicher orientierte Männer sollten sich lieber zurückziehen, ehe sie in eine sexuelle Identitätskrise geraten oder einfach nur abgeschleppt werden.

Die Schwulen sind eigentlich unproblematisch solange man sich die oben stehenden Anmerkungen eingeprägt hat und sich der Risiken im Klaren ist.

Eines der Größten Talente der Muggelmänner aller Klassen ist der „schwarze Loch – Effekt":

Männer sind fähig in ihrem Inneren je nach Bedarf ein Vakuum zu erzeugen. Das Resultat davon ist eine Hör- und Sehschwäche, sowie an unangenehme Aufforderungen und ähnliches und der „Hier rein, da raus!" - Mechanismus.

Lassen sie sich auf solche Spielchen nicht ein, sondern verschonen sie diesen Planeten von diesem Übel und eliminieren sie die Mugelmänner.

Männer und ungefährlich? Das wäre wohl geklärt!

Wenn jemand jetzt noch eine Gruppe im Hinterkopf hat, die er vermisst, dann seinen sie sich sicher, dass sie entweder indirekt in den oben genannten Gruppen enthalten ist (wie z.B. Maffia) oder irrelevant und im Vergleich zu den anderen ungefährlich, da nicht lebensfähig oder ähnliches (z.B. Computerfreaks).

So, das war's schon wieder. hofft, dass es gefallen hat Ich glaube, das war sogar relativ lang (die Betonung liegt auf „Relativ"! tut mir Leid, dass die Kapis so schnell rum sind, aber da sie keine Handlung haben sondern nur eine Parodie auf meine Alltagserfahrungen sind schaff ich leider nicht mehr zu einem Thema.)

Ich gelobe Besserung und hoffe wie immer niemanden Beleidigt zu haben, das will ich nämlich nicht TT.

Also dann bis bald, eure Birdie

Bitte verzeiht Fehler, diese Fic ist ungebetat, da die Pitels sonst nie mehr on kommen, und ich hab mich bei dem hier beim Schreiben besonders gehetzt.


	5. WMSpezial

A/N: Also, das folgende Kapitel war eine Idee von der Wurzel allen Übels, wenn es um mich und FF geht: CAT! Ja, sie ist an allem Schuld, weil sie mich solange mit dem Zeug vollgelullt hat, bis ich zuerst zu lesen und dann zu schreiben anfing... Was nicht so lange her sein kann, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich gerade erst 3 Fics oben habe und mich bereits über diese Tatsache seeeehr freue. Aber hoffentlich kommt bald noch mehr...

Vorerst bin ich froh hier mal wieder zum schreiben zu kommen. Es tut mir sooooo unendlich leid, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen und nicht meine 1-2-monatige Updatezeit eingehalten habe schäm. Aber ich habe eine gute Ausrede: ABI. Ja, ich habe schriftliches Abitur gehabt und davor gepaukt wie ein Idiot. Ergo: Keine Zeit. Danach war ich dann erst mal soooo fertig, dass ich total unlustig drauf war und die ganze Zeit an die Zukunft denken musste, schlimm gell? Daraus entstand der Oneshot „Hogwarts Klassentreffen", den alle H/D-Fans gerne lesen dürfen... aber auch nicht- Slasher werden da keinen Anfall kriegen, er ist echt harmlos... bis auf die hohe Menge an Alkohol im Spiel... und die dummen Witze...

Jedenfalls war ich jetzt auf dem Anime Marathon und habe bei einem FF-Workshop mitgemacht, was mich seeeehr motiviert hat, und auch noch auf der Conneco.

Man merkt ich hatte Schreibstau, sonst wäre das Vorwort nicht so endlos lang geworden, Hilfe !

Dann viel Spaß.

**6. Das WM-Spezial**

Dieses Kapitel widmet sich aus aktuellem Anlass dem Thema WM. Da der gut trainierte Todesser jegliche Muggelfreizeitunterhaltung ablehnt, sehen sich die Herausgeber gezwungen zuerst einmal eine Worterklärung voranzustellen.

WM ist die Abkürzung für Weltmeisterschaft. Selbstverständlich werden Sie, werter Leser, sich nun fragen, was dieser selten ungenaue Titel bitte bedeuten soll, da es in jedem Bereich des Lebens eine Weltmeisterschaft geben kann. Hierzu muss angemerkt werden, dass es sich hierbei um einen Muggelnamen handelt, welche bekanntermaßen keinerlei Logik zu Grunde liegen haben.

Behalten sie dies immer im Hinterkopf: MUGGEL ENTBEHREN JEDWEDER LOGIK!

Es handelt sich bei dieser WM um die Fußball-WM. Ottonormalmuggel sehen es nicht als notwendig an den vollen Namen zu nennen, da scheinbar jeder Muggel weiß, dass eine WM, die nur als WM bezeichnet wird, automatisch dem Fußball zugeordnet ist.

Fußball ist ein Muggelsport, dessen Popularität mit der von Quidditsch vergleichbar ist. Jedoch lassen sie sich gleich vorwarnen, dass Ballspiele deutlich langweiliger sind als Besensportarten und darum bereiten sie sich schon einmal auf eine herbe Enttäuschung ob der Banalität dieses Spiels vor.

Im Fußball besteht jede Mannschaft aus 11 Spielern, welche aus 10 Feldspielern und dem Torwart zusammengesetzt ist. Die Feldspieler haben nicht wie beim Quidditsch klar gegliederte Aufgaben sondern nur grobe Einsatzfelder: „Sturm", „Mittelfeld" und „Abwehr", deren Bedeutungen anhand der etymologischen Wortstämme gut ersichtlich seien sollten. Die Verteilung der 10 Spieler auf das Feld ist variabel, je nach Strategie.

Der Torwart steht in einem großen rechteckigen Kasten, in den ein Netz gespannt wurde, um die Bälle abzuwehren. Es ist Ziel mit dem Ball in das „Tor" zu treffen, wodurch immer ein Punkt erzielt wird. Die Mannschaft mit den meisten Punkten gewinnt. Bei Punktegleichstand gewinnt keiner. Doch bei wichtigen Spielen gibt es eine Verlängerung und danach etwas, das „Elfmeterschießen" genannt wird.

Zusammengefasst kann man sagen: Das Runde muss ins Eckige. Dieser Ausbund an Eloquenz stammt selbstverständlich von Muggeln.

Eine „Verlängerung" erklärt sich aus dem dummen Arrangement, dass ein Spiel immer 2x 45 min dauert, da die Muggel unfähig sind einen Stopmechanismus ins Spiel mit einzubauen, wer hätte es auch anders erwartet? Eine Verlängerung sind erneut 30 Minuten, die bei Gleichstand und nur bei entscheidenden Spielen einer KO-Runde (wie es sie bei der Quidditchmeisterschaft gibt) eingeläutet wird. Ist diese ergebnislos, wird abwechselnd aus 11m Entfernung auf das Tor des Gegners geschossen und wer danach mehr Tore hat gewinnt. Warum man gerade aus elf Metern Entfernung schießt?

Hier verweist die Autorin auf die oben genannte Aussage zur Logik von Muggeln.

Warum Fußball langweiliger als Quidditsch ist:

Es gibt keine Besen

Außer dem Torwart dürfen die Spieler keine Hände benutzen (daher auch „FUSSball")

Die Spieler können während des Spiels ausgewechselt werden, weshalb Verletzungen von Gegnern nur halb so erstrebenswert sind

Es gibt nur einen Ball

Das Spiel wird Regelmäßig vom Schiedsrichter unterbrochen

Das Spielfeld ist abgegrenzt

Die Spieler können nicht fliegen

Es gibt weder Schläger noch Klatscher

Körperliche Gewalt wird sofort geahndet, was sehr viel der Spannung rausnimmt, da Sport ja erst richtig interessant wird, wenn Blut spritzt!

Es gibt keinen Schnatz

Ein Spiel dauert maximal 120 Minuten, obwohl tagelange Spiele doch so etwas schönes sind!

Es gibt meist nur einstellige Ergebnisse (nichts da 230 zu 160!)

Es kommt häufig zu Gleichstand, was nicht sehr gut ist, da dann die Fans beider Seiten enttäuscht werden

Es gibt nur ein einziges Tor

Die Mannschaften sind geschlechtergetrennt!

Es ist ein Muggelspiel

Diesen Sommer findet die WM in Deutschland statt. Hierzu hat unser aller Lord bereits ein ausgeklügeltes Spionage und Infiltrationssystem entwickelt, denn eines ist klar: Hinter dieser Massenveranstaltung kann nur eine tiefere militärische Muggelabsicht stecken, da derartige Völkerwanderungen nicht für einen, wie oben bereits bewiesen, langweiligen Sport abgehalten werden.

Um eben diese versteckten Intentionen zu ergründen, müssen sich einige getreue Mittodesser mit Opferbereitschaft und Spürsinn in die Höhle des Löwen begeben, um unserem Lord die detailliertesten Berichte über die Truppenbewegungen des Feines und dessen Verschleierungstaktiken zu erstatten.

Wie bereits erkannt wurde bestehen die Muggeleinheiten zum Großteil aus Freiwilligen, die sich für eine „Karte" (so werden die Marschbefehle nämlich genannt) bewerben oder darum spielen mussten. Diese extreme Kampfbereitschaft der Muggelgemeinde ist erschreckend, da nämlich ein erschreckend großer Bevölkerungsanteil an diesem Auswahlverfahren teilnahm.

Begriffe, die jeder Undercovertodesser wissen muss:

„Rote Karte" Verbannung eines Spielers vom Platz wegen unfairen Spiels, also eine Art Avada Kedavra ohne Tote

„Gelbe Karte" Verwarnung, also eine Art Crucio ohne Schmerzen

„OLE!" sinnfreier Anfeuerungsruf, einfach immer mitgrölen, auch wenn es eigentlich unter ihrem Niveau ist

„Polizeikontrolle" Der Versuch der Muggelautorität die Undercovertodesser ausfindig zu machen, also immer das tun, was die anderen auch machen, selbst wenn es gegen ihre Ehre verstößt.

Besondere Vorsicht gilt bei einem Einsatz, der ein Spiel der englischen Mannschaft betrifft. Die Englischen Fans gehören nämlich der brutalsten Elitetruppe unter den sogenannten „Fangemeinden" an.

Die Special Forces, die Sie besonders zu fürchten haben, haben dort ihre höchste Dichte erreicht. Sie tragen den allgemeinen Decknamen „Hooligans" und sind gut zu erkennen, wenn sie mit Backsteinen, Bierflaschen oder anderen harten Gegenständen um sich werfen oder auf am Boden liegende Menschen eintreten.

Der Lord ist jedoch besonders angetan von der Tatsache, dass diese „Hooligans" so hyperaktiv sind, dass sie auch in regelmäßigen Abständen andere Muggel angreifen. Es wird sehr begrüßt, wenn Dummheit Ihnen, werter Todesser den Job abnimmt. Allerdings sollten Sie versuchen diese Muggel persönlich zu meiden und lieber andere in ihre Richtung schupsen.

Die Kommandozentrale, die alle Truppen, die am Sondereinsatz WM beteiligt sind, koordiniert, nennt sich FIFA. Hier sitzen die Drahtzieher dieses höchst bedrohlichen Komplotts und es ist ihre Aufgabe so viele Insiderinformationen, wie möglich, zu sammeln und die Zerschlagung dieser seit nunmehr 100 Jahren stetig an Macht zulegenden Organisation zu ermöglichen.

Konkurrenz belebt zwar das Geschäft, aber der Lord duldet keinen Mitstreiter um die Weltherrschaft. Die FIFA hat inzwischen sogar die USA auf dem besten Wege in ihre Klauen zu geraten und es ist dringend erforderlich dies zu verhindern, da eine Diktatur des Fußballs jeden anspruchsvollen Sport ausrotten würde. Danach würden Sie alle an Langeweile sterben.

Sollte Sie irgendjemand fragen, wer wohl gewinnen wird, so sagen sie einfach: „Brasilien!"

Dieser Tipp ist narrensicher, auch wenn ihnen vielleicht jemand wiedersprechen mag, so wird diese Meinung doch immer respektiert.

Bitte sichern Sie sich vor jedem Einsatz mit einem Ohrenschutzzauber ab und imprägnieren sie ihre Kleidung. Es kann sonst sehr schnell zu Taubheit ob der enormen Geräuschkulisse, die jubelnde oder wütende betrunkene Muggel auslösen können, kommen und was mit ihren Klamotten passieren kann, das wird and dieser Stelle lieber nicht beschrieben.

Es wird folgende Grundausstattung erwartet:

Trikot (absolut unumgänglich, wenn es um Fußball geht!)

Perücke (leider ist auch die ein Muss)

Schal (Auch im Sommer!)

Turnschuhe (binden nicht vergessen!)

Shorts (Muggel haben eben keinen Geschmack)

Fahne (Schwenken nicht vergessen!)

Große Schaumstoffhand (sehr gut, um den Zauberstab zu verstecken!)

Bier (Zur Glaubwürdigkeit unumgängliches Utensil)

Rausch (bitte nur mit Bier anwenden!)

All diese Gegenstände sind mit einem Zauber zu belegen, dass sie sich je nach Anlass ihre Farbe und Beschriftung der entsprechenden Mannschaft anpassen.

Dringend zu beachten: Wenn sie in diesem Zustand gefragt werden, wer gewinnt, schauen sie auf ihre Ausstattung und nennen sie das Land für das sie sich angezogen haben!

Diese Grundausstattung gilt für Männer und Frauen, da ein asexueller Menschenpulk bei der WM entsteht. Jedoch ist die Frauenquote deutlich niedriger, als die Männerquote, was den Lord sehr irritiert, da es immerhin die Männer- WM ist und sich immer 22 junge gut durchtrainierte Männer schwitzend auf dem Platz übereinander werfen.

Scheinbar hält die Yaoi-Welle inzwischen auch schon beim Sport Einzug...

(Die Verfasser verbieten sich jedwede weitere Überlegung dazu in diesem ernstgemeinten Ratgeber für den verantwortungsvollen Todesser von heute.)

Sind Sie ein solcher (woran wir keinerlei Zweifel haben), so sollten Sie sich schnellst möglich für einen Einsatz bei der WM melden, um die Invasion unserer Welt durch diesen Muggelsport mit all Ihren Kräften zu verhindern und so viele Fans wie möglich in die ewigen Muggelgründe zu befördern.

Es ist gar nicht so schwer, da man bei großen Menschenmengen nicht gut zielen muss und es beim Fußball immer einen Betrunkenen als Sündenbock gibt!

Also, ich muss euch leider sagen, dass ich in einer Woche mündliches habe und nächsten Monat bereits nach Kanada fliege, um da zu arbeiten und erst am 1. Oktober wieder zurückkomme in der Hoffnung dann studieren zu können. Daher stehen die Chancen für ein neues Kapitel, das vor Oktober kommt wirklich schlecht... aber ich versuche in der Kanadischen Pampa noch ein bisschen was zu schreiben, um euch nicht vollkommen hängen zu lassen und danach bald wieder was zu posten.

Ich liebe euch alle für das tolle Feedback, das ich immer kriege! Und wie immer bitte nichts ernst nehmen, gar nix.

Was ihr ernst nehmen dürft ist mein Dank für die vielen Glückwünsche, die ich mein Abi betreffend gekriegt habe. Es hat mir echt geholfen und ich habe eine tolle Mündliche hingelegt, die meinen Wunschschnitt gerettet hat. : )

alle knuddelt Bye bye, ich hoffe ich gehe nicht unterwegs verloren, eure Birdie


	6. Verkehrsmittel

Dieses Kapitel ist ungebetaed ich hoffe es sind keine größeren Fehler drin, bitte verzeiht sie mir aber trotzdem.

Die Mangelnde Form und untergliederung dieses Chaps im Vergleich zu den vorangehenden liegt an der Weigerung der Animexx-Admins eine "Aufzählung/Erklärung" on zu stellen. Da ich aber nicht überall unterschiedliche Versionen laden will, habe ich auf die Nummerierungen der einzelnen Punkte verzichtet. Danke für euer Verständnis.

G Verkehrsmittel

Für die meisten Einsätze in einer Muggel- besiedelten Zone gilt die Unauffälligkeitsklausel #1: Lassen sie keinen Muggel auch nur den Verdacht schöpfen, dass sie keiner von ihnen sind. Die Verfasser sind sich durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass es ein großes Opfer für jeden stolzen Todesser ist, auch nur an die Lebensweise der Muggel zu denken. Jedoch ist diese Tarnung nur zu ihrem eigenen Wohl, denn wie sie in den voranstehenden Kapiteln bereits erfahren haben sind Muggel alles andere als harmlos.

Wird Unauffälligkeitsklausel #1 daher auf irgendeine Art und Weise verletzt, so gilt BETREFFENDE MUGGEL SOFORT TÖTEN.

Um die Situationen, in denen die Unauffälligkeitsklausel #1 verletzt wird, zu minimieren – die Verfasser wollen an dieser Stelle klar stellen, dass dies nicht etwas zum Schutz der Muggel vor dem Tode dient, sondern ganz alleine ihrem Schutz vor möglichen Muggel-Angriffen oder gar der Kompromittierung ihrer Mission für unseren strahlenden Lord – ist es ratsam auf Apparieren und Besen während eines solchen Einsatzes zu verzichten.

Da man ihnen aber nicht befehlen kann in ihren der Kleiderordnung entsprechenden schwarzen Boots längere Strecken zu Fuß zurückzulegen, empfehlen sich Muggelverkehrsmittel um zu ihrem Ziel zu gelangen. Dabei habe sie verschiedene Auswahlmöglichkeiten.

Das wohl bei den Muggeln beliebtesten Automobil, auch PKW (die Verfasser sind sich nicht drüber im Klaren wofür dies steht und wollen es auch nicht wissen), das sie wohl alle vom Sehen her kennen und das vor allem durch seine Lärm- und Geruchsbelästigung auffällt, was nur ein weiterer Beweis dafür ist, dass eine Welt ohne Muggel nicht nur schöner sondern auch gesünder ist. Für die Benutzung eines Automobils ist jedoch ein großer Zeit- und Geduldsaufwand erforderlich, da man durch eine irritierend unlogische Kombination von Fuß und Handbewegungen unter Beachtung verschiedener bunter unverständlicher Schilder, den Betrieb des Fahrzeugs selbst steuern muss und dies zu lernen von keinem Todesser verlangt werden kann, da sie alle viel wichtigere Dinge für unseren strahlenden Lord zu erledigen haben. Folglich werden Automobile zur Selbstanwendung nicht empfohlen

Das Fahrrad, ein Draht- und Metallgestell, welches durch Muskelkraft angetrieben wird und die Tendenz hat seitlich umzukippen, weshalb es von den Verfassern als unzulänglich empfunden und nicht empfohlen wird. Nur Muggel können sich so unsinnige und zudem noch körperlich anstrengende Geräte einfallen lassen, ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass Muggel nur über einen Bruchteil der Intelligenz jedes Zauberers verfügen.

Das Motorrad / der Roller / das Mofa – der Unterschied zwischen diesen Gefährten ist derart unersichtlich, dass nur Muggel sich die Mühe geben würden ihn zu lernen – eine unintelligente Mischung zwischen Automobil und Fahrrad und daher doppelt unempfehlenswert.

Auf solche idiotischen Erfindungen, wie Skateboard oder Inlineskates, wollen die Verfasser an dieser Stelle nicht eingehen, da sie dieses Handbuch als zu ernsthaft ansehen, um es mit solchem Nonsens zu belasten.

Da sämtliche Selbstbenutzungs-Verkehrsmittel äußerst unerstrebenswert in der Handhabung sind werden ihnen an dieser Stelle die „öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel" ans Herz gelegt. Ihr Vorteil ist, dass sie von einem Muggel geführt werden, weshalb sie keine Anwendungsprobleme oder Notwendigkeit des Erlernens der Handhabung beachten müssen.

Leider auch diese nicht unproblematisch, immerhin betrifft es Muggel, weshalb die verschiedenen Arten im Folgenden einzeln abgehandelt werden.

Taxis: Ein Taxi ist auf den ersten Blick leicht mit einem Automobil zu verwechseln. Der einzige Unterschied ist der eingebaute Muggel-Fahrer, welcher es zum Lebensziel hat sie an den Ort ihres Ziels zu bringen. Taxis sind in der Regel gelbe Fahrzeuge, die durch Schriftzeichen und Lampen gekennzeichnet sind, damit selbst der dümmste Muggel sie erkennt. Das Konzept eines Taxis ist simpel: Man nennt seinen Zielort und wird für ein streckenabhängiges Endgeld zum Ziel gebracht. Dies klingt sehr angenehm, ist es jedoch nicht. Man muss sich nämlich darüber im Klaren sein, dass Taxifahrer die niederste Spezies unter den Muggeln sind. Meist sprechen sie keine allgemein gängige Sprache zu einem zufriedenstellenden Maße, haben einen ungesunden Mitteilungsdrang und versuchen jeden Menschen um sein Geld zu betrügen. Sie sollten wissen: Taxifahrer nehmen NIE den kürzesten Weg und verlangen stets mehr als ihnen zusteht. Dies ist nur durch Ortskenntnis, starke Verhandlungstechniken oder einige gut ausgeführte Flüche zu beheben. Die Verfasser wollen noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass Taxifahrer jederzeit gerne zu Zielübungszwecken benutzt werden dürfen, wie alle anderen Muggel auch. Nur bitter versuchen sie sich nicht beobachten zu lassen, da die Muggelpolizei zwar nicht gerade Angsteinflößend ist, jedoch in ihrer Anstrengung für ihre nerven einem unangenehmen Jucken zwischen den Schulterblättern ähnelt: Nichts ernstes, aber es ist mühsam sich an der Richtige stelle zu kratzen.

Seien sie sich bewusst: WO EIN MUGGEL IST, DA KOMMEN NOCH VIELE ANDERE HER! Sie sind wie Ratten, nur nicht so intelligent.

Die Verfasser möchten ihnen bereits viel Glück im Umgang mit Muggelverkehrsmitteln wünschen und als Ratschlag einen Vorrat an Beruhigungstränken für ihre Nerven empfehlen.

Busse: Auf den ersten Blick aufgebaut wie der „fliegende Ritter" entpuppen sich Muggelbusse schnell als traurige und fantasielose Angelegenheit. Keinerlei angenehme oder die Reise beschleunigenden Extras sind zu finden. So hält ein Bus nicht etwa an ihrem Zielort sondern nur an festen Haltepunkten von denen aus sie sich zu Fuß oder anderweitig ins Feindesland vorkämpfen müssen. Busse sind in der Regel permanent überfüllt mit Muggelmassen, die sich vor allem aus Muggelkindern und alten Muggeln zusammensetzen. Dies ist das Horrorszenario jedes gut ausgebildeten Todessers. Die müssen sich auf engstem Raum mit den gefährlichsten und hinterlistigsten Muggelsorten abgeben. Daher gilt: Beachten sie UNBEDINGT die Unauffälligkeitsklausel #1, da sie dieses Gefährt sonst nicht wieder lebend verlassen! Die Überfüllung der Busse ist teilweise so weit fortgeschritten, dass schwer traumatisierten Augenzeugen den Verfassern unter Todesängsten schilderten, wie Muggelkinder, um in den bereits vollkommen vollen Bus zu kommen, gesehen wurden, wie sie Anlauf nahmen und auf die siech drängenden Fahrgäste sprangen, um sich an deren Rücken festzuklammern bis die Türen sich schlossen. Der Mangel an Kapazität für Mitfahrende ist dabei KEIN ZUFALL. Natürlich könnte man meinen die absolute Unfähigkeit der Muggel etwas zu organisieren wäre Schuld daran und es ist eine durchaus berechtigte Aussage. Jedoch sind die Verfasser der festen Überzeugung, dass diese Personendichte nur hergestellt wird, um sie, verehrten Todesser, von der Benutzung eines Busses abzuschrecken und zudem den mutigen, der es wagt einen Bus zu benutzen durch den zu engen Kontakt mit Horden an Muggeln schneller zu entlarven.

Daher gilt unter allen Umständen:

Geraten sie NICHT IN PANIK! So entspannend und erheiternd das Töten einer ganzen Busladung Muggel auch sein mag, so kompromittiert es doch ihre eigentliche Mission, da dies trotz aller Erwartungen von den Muggeln nicht unerkannt bleibt und vor allem auch Auroren anzieht.

Bahnen: Bahnen entsprechen Bussen in den meisten Details, nur sind sie von ihrer Kapazität her deutlich größer und wurden konstruiert, um diejenigen Fahrer zu beherbergen, die des Lenkens nicht mächtig sind und daher keine Busse führen dürfen. Wegen dieser Inkompetenz des Muggel-Personals bewegen sich Bahnen entlang zweier Eisenschienen, um nicht vom Kurs abzukommen. (Die Autoren verbitten sich an dieser Stelle jegliche auch nur geringfügige Ähnlichkeit dieser Muggel-Monstrosität mit dem allseits beliebten und geschätzten Hogwarts-Express!! Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten sind absoluter Zufall bzw. böswillige Unterstellung.)

Zu guter Letzt möchten die Verfasser sie darauf hinweisen, dass Muggel für die Benutzung von Busse, und Bahnen den Besitz von Fahrkarten voraussetzen. Diese Fahrkarten müssen entweder an einem Schalter oder Automat vor der Abfahrt oder beim Fahrer erstanden werden.

SÄMTLICHE FAHRTKOSTEN WERDEN ALS SPESEN ZURÜCKERSTATTET. Hierfür bitte eine Quittung oder die Fahrkarte selbst beim nächsten Todesser-Verwaltungsbüro vorlegen.

Das Fehlen einer Fahrkarte führt, sofern sie kontrolliert werden – von einem Mann in einer lächerliche Uniform – zum Abbruch ihrer Fahrt und zu einem Bußgeld.

Bitte beachten sie, dass Bußgelder NICHT ERSTATTET werden, da sie sich diese selbst zuzuschreiben haben. Wir raten ihnen zu einem „Confundus"-Zauber, um den Kontrolleur von sich abzulenken.

Es wird ebenfalls geraten die Fahrkartenautomaten nur als letzte Option zu wählen, da diese durch die Muggel mit komplizierten und unlogischen Zahlencodes organisiert wurden, die einem logisch denkenden Zauberer gänzlich unverständlich sind. Daher gilt: Wenn es beim ersten Versuch nicht funktioniert VERSUCHEN SIE ES GAR N'I'CHT ERST WEITER! Diese Geräte stehen im Ruf tapferen Zauberern zu einem schlimmeren Schicksal als dem Tod verholfen zu haben. Ausreichende Fallbeispiele finden sich in der nun neu eingerichteten St. Mungos-Abteilung für Muggelschädigungen.

Seien sie, werter Todesser sich daher immer bewusst: ES KANN AUCH SIE TREFFEN. Um dem Vorzubeugen raten die Verfasser daher die bewährte Grundregel:

ERST TÖTEN DANN FRAGEN. Auch, oder eher erst recht, wenn es sich um Muggelmaschinen handelt!

Sollten sie aus diversen Gründen keine öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel zur Verfügung haben, so haben sie als letzte Option noch das sogenannte „Trampen". Dies ist nicht unbedingt empfehlenswert, da es das Anhalten und Besteigen eines privaten Muggelfahrzeuges beinhaltet. Hierfür müssen sie einen Muggel auf sich aufmerksam machen und diesen dazu bringen sie mitzunehmen. Als effektivste Methode haben sich sexuelle Anspielungen vor allem weiblicher Todesser bewährt. Es gilt: Je attraktiver der Tramper, umso häufiger die Mitfahrgelegenheit. Diese Art der Fortbewegung ist kostenfrei, jedoch werden oft Gegenleistungen in form von sexuellen Gefälligkeiten erwartet – Ein Grund mehr die Muggel und ihre abartigen Sitten auszurotten. Daher ist generell zu empfehlen nach dem Zusteigen in das Fahrzeug eines Muggels den Imperius-Fluch anzuwenden. Dies spart nicht nur die Auseinandersetzung mit den Perversitäten der Muggel, sondern befreit sie auch von dem unerträgliches Los des Small Talks, denn seien sie ehrlich: Wer will sich denn schon mit einem Muggel über deren unzivilisierte Lebensweisen unterhalten?

Sollten sie den Muggeln aus irgendeinem Grund doch den freien Willen lassen, so gilt: HÖREN SIE IHNEN BLOSS NICHT ZU! SIE WOLLEN ES **WIRKLICH** NICHT WISSEN!

A/N: Nun, das war das erste Kapitel seit fast einem Jahr und es wäre wohl kaum hierzu gekommen, hatte Soapie lieb winkt die Fic nicht entdeckt und sie auf www.harrypotter-xperts.de gestellt. Dadurch habe ich neues Feedback gekriegt und das war alles so motivierend, dass ich mich auf meinen faulen Hintern gesetzt und mal wieder was neues geschrieben habe... und jetzt schäm ich mich darüber nachgedacht zu haben den Status auf „abgebrochen" oder „abgeschlossen" zu ändern. Ich versuche hier wieder dranzubleiben und sie zu einem würdigen Ende zu bringen. LG, Birdie


End file.
